Ceux qui méritent de gagner
by Lilly's head
Summary: Située durant les 74e Hunger Games. Katniss et Peeta recevront de l'aide du Distrcit le plus discret. L'aide d'une tribut qui fera tout en son pouvoir pour aider "ceux qui mérite de gagner". Meilleur résumé à l'intérieur, plus complet.


Mon nom est Katniss Everdeen. Je viens de la Veine, au District Douze. C'est le jour de la Moisson aujourd'hui. Mon nom est vingt-et-une fois dans le boulier, cette année. Celui de ma sœur, Prim, une seule fois. Pourtant, me voilà en train de marcher vers les marches de l'estrade à sa place. C'est à peu près tout ce dont je me rappelle, et, oh!, Peeta Mellark. Oui, après que je l'aie vu monter l'estrade à son tour, tout devient flou dans ma tête.

Mais je dois m'être changé à un moment ou un autre, même avoir marcher, parce que présentement, je n'ai plus la robe bleue de ma mère, mais bien un ensemble vert et selon mes entourages, je me trouve dans un train avec Peeta et Effie et le ventre bien plein, ce qui fait changement.

Nous passons dans un autre compartiment afin de regarder un résumé des Moissons à travers tout Panem. Leur programmation s'échelonne le long de la journée pour qu'il soit possible de les suivre tous en direct, mais seuls les habitants du Capitole le peuvent vraiment, puisqu'ils ne sont tenu d'assister à aucune.

Les Moissons se succèdent une à une, avec l'appel des noms et, parfois – rarement -, les volontaires qui avancent. Nous étudions les visages de nos futures adversaires. Quelqu'uns se détachent du lot : Un garçon monstrueux qui se porte volontaire pour le District Deux. Une fille-renarde. Et le pire, une jeune fille du District Onze pareille à Prim. À partir de ce moment, je ne peux plus regarder, tout ce que j'entends c'est nos noms, à Peeta et moi, puis l'hymne. Et l'homme soûl sur le tapis, du nom d'Haymitch je crois, notre soi-disant mentor.

Encore une fois, _black-out. _De brèves images, des noms, des visages, des paysages différents. Une heure, des préparatifs, une autre heure. Conseils et nourriture à profusion.

Un cochon et une pomme et une flèche. Un onze.

Un Cinna qui agite sa main devant mes yeux.

-Katniss? Hé, Katniss!

-Je- oh oui! Excuse-moi, Cinna.

Il tient dans ses mains ma robe, je le devine, dans son étui.

-Ferme les yeux, me dit-il.

Puis, le contact de la soie si douce sur ma peau et le poids si lourd de la robe elle-même. J'enfile mes talons hauts à l'aveuglette. Je me sens bien pourtant. Cinna sait ce qu'il fait.

-Je peux ouvrir les yeux? Je demande.

-Oui me répond Cinna. Regarde-toi.

Je ne me ressemble pas. Ma peau scintille, mes yeux lancent des éclairs. Ma robe est si belle que j'en ai le souffle coupé! Elle est recouverte de pierres précieuses blanches et rouges, avec quelques reflets bleutés par-ci par-là. Je l'adore, tout simplement. Je ne suis pas jolie. Je ne suis pas belle. Je suis plus éblouissante que le soleil.

-Oh, Cinna, finis-je par murmurer. Merci.

-Tourne-toi pour moi.

Je m'active aussitôt, sous les regards émerveillés de mon équipe de préparation. Cinna m'aide à finaliser ma préparation et me rappelle qu'il sera dans le public. Je n'aurais qu'à le regarder avant de répondre aux questions et tout devrait se passé comme sur des roulettes.

Ensuite l'ascenseur, avec Haymitch et Peeta, quel supplice! Au moins, je ne suis pas habillée comme lui. Nous retrouvons les autres tributs alignés au mur qui attendent eux aussi de monter sur le plateau. Ils sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Ou plutôt, tous plus _colorés_ les uns que les autres. Trop coloré même. La plus sobre du lot, c'est une grande fille habillée en rouge. Cependant, je remarque que la sobriété est ennuyante. Aucune tenue noire, aussi jolie soit-elle, ne retiendra l'attention des juges et des sponsors. Je souris intérieurement en pensant au travail fantastique de Cinna. Et celui de Portia. Je dois reconnaître que Peeta n'est pas mal dans son costume noir. Je dirais même séduisant.

Je suis dérangé dans mes pensées par des Muets qui nous poussent vers le plateau, aux côté de Caesar Flickerman. Alors que nous sommes assis en demi-lune en arrière-plan, la fille du District Un s'avance dans une tenue provocante, sexy jusqu'au bout des ongles!

Moi, je me tiens comme une dame, ainsi qu'Effie me l'a montré, pendant que les autres tributs défilent. Le Deux, le Trois, le Quatre. Chacun semble avoir trouvé une approche différente. Cato, le colosse du District Deux, est une implacable machine à tuer. La fille au visage de renard du District Cinq est maligne et insaisissable.

Vient le tour de la fille du Sept. Celle en rouge. Je me demande aussitôt pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué avant. Même sans ses talons hauts, elle doit quand même être aussi grande que Cato, et ses épaules presque aussi larges.

Elle s'avance en deux enjambés vers le fauteuil d'invité où elle s'assoie simplement, en donnant un sourire gêné à Caesar et au public. Elle remonte constamment les manches de sa robe sur les épaules, qu'elle cache en plus sous ses longs cheveux bruns. Il la présente, avec quelques plaisanteries, mais les applaudissements qu'elle reçoit ne sont que polis. Elle se recroqueville un peu dans son siège, sans toutefois montrer un seul signe d'intimidation ou de peur. En fait, elle semble franchement indifférente à tout cela.

Caesar arrête les acclamations avec de vastes signes de main, puis se tourne vers elle tout sourire, sourire qu'elle lui rend.

-Dit-moi, Valérie, qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être la première de ton District à se porter volontaire?

-Je-heu, qu'entendez-vous par là?, répond-t-elle, surprise et prise de court.

-Eh bien, pourquoi t'es-tu simplement porté volontaire?, reprend-t-il. Et à la toute fin de la Moisson en plus!

À l'écran derrière lui, on voit une reprise de la Moisson du District Sept. Un nom est nommé et une petite fille s'avance, elle doit sûrement avoir douze ans, comme Prim.

-Des volontaires?, demande l'hôtesse.

Il n'y a aucune réaction et en plus, on fait un gros plan de Valérie dans la foule, en salopette brune et chemisier vert, comme un arbre. Son regard est ailleurs, perdu dans le ciel, un peu endormi, au grand rire du public dans la salle. Elle-même rougit un peu.

Puis, la femme du Capitol tire un autre nom. Par le nom de famille, on devine que c'est le frère de la jeune fille. C'est le moment que Valérie choisi pour regarder vers l'estrade. Elle fronce des sourcils et commence à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

-District Sept, veuillez accueillir vos tri-.

-Attendez!, s'écrie Valérie en levant une main. Elle court vers l'allée principale. Je me porte volontaire.

-Hmpf! Tu es en retard! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu plus tôt?

-Désolée, s'excuse-t-elle. J'étais…dans la lune.

L'hôtesse pousse gentiment la jeune fille vers les escaliers, qu'elle déboule en s'élançant vers sa famille qui l'attend les bras ouvert derrière Valérie. Cette dernière s'avance et monte à son tour les marches.

-Quel est ton nom, chérie?

-Valérie Jodoin.

Dans la foule, on entend des hoquets de stupeur. Des bouches en O se forment un peu partout, et tous regardent, éberlués, la fille qui se tient droite sur l'estrade.

-Je pense que la vidéo parle de lui-même, dit doucement la tribut.

-Et comment a réagi ta famille?, demande Caesar. Elle baisse la tête et souffle :

-Je n'ai plus de famille. Les accidents sont courants dans nos forêts.

-Veux-tu en parler?, continue délicatement l'animateur. Elle lui sourit.

-C'est pas très jolie comme histoire! Chez nous, chacun à un travail dans la forêt. Les enfants sont envoyés en reconnaissance pour identifier les arbres à abattre et les chemins les plus faciles. Les femmes s'assurent que tous est sécuritaire et les plus fortes aident même les hommes à scier. Ma sœur est tombée sous la prise d'un Jaguar Géant. Mon père est parti dans une explosion d'une de nos machines et ma mère, écrasée sous un arbre.

Le public est passé sous silence. Certains ont portés des mains à leur poitrine, d'autre des mouchoirs à leur visage.

-J'en suis désolé, reprends après un moment l'homme du Capitol. Je suis prêt à parier que tu remporteras les Hunger Games en leur honneur, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas vraiment, répond-t-elle, mal à l'aide. Je n'ai pas de raisons de gagner, si ce n'est que les cadeaux pour mon District. À part cela…non, je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. Je pense que d'autres ici méritent vraiment de gagner.

À ce stade, même Caesar ne sait plus quoi dire. De mémoire, c'est la première candidate, volontaire qui plus est, qui n'a aucune intention de gagner. On dirait presque qu'elle est venu pour mourir.

-Eh bien! Ça c'est du nouveau!, s'exclame-t-il. Est-ce cela qui explique ton zéro au score de l'évaluation?

Zéro! Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un zéro à l'affiche des scores!

Elle sourit, gênée, et répond en gloussant timidement qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle s'était donc assise pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que les Juges lui disent de partir. Son seul talent, explique-t-elle, c'est de parler aux animaux. Veut-elle des sponsors, oui ou non?

-J'espère que tu sauras quoi faire une fois dans l'arène!, continue notre hôte sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, assure-t-elle, la défense reste mon plus grand atout!

La cloche sonne. Caesar lui serre la main et lui souhaite bonne chance tandis que la foule applaudit encore, plus froide qu'au début. Il semble que Valérie Jodoin n'a pu réussie à charmer le public, contrairement à son partenaire qui rappelle que sa famille lui sera éternellement reconnaissante, auquel la jeune fille ne fait qu'esquisser un mince sourire. À l'inverse de l'autre candidate, lui compte bel et bien se battre et retourner dans son District.

Les autres tributs passent. Et vient rapidement mon tour. Jusqu'à maintenant tout ce passe bien. En me concentrant sur Cinna, répondre aux questions est presque facile. Et vient finalement la question sur ma sœur.

-Elle s'appelle Prim. Elle vient d'avoir douze ans. Et je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit? Après la Moisson?, veut savoir Caesar.

-Elle m'a demandé de tout faire pour gagner.

-Et qu'as-tu répondu?, m'encourage gentiment l'animateur.

-Je lui ai promis d'essayer, répondis-je en ravalant ma salive.

-Je veux bien le croire, dit Caesar en me pressant gentiment l'épaule. Le buzzer retend aussitôt et il me souhaite bonne chance, avant de me renvoyer à mon siège. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Valérie qui me regarde et hoche la tête en approbation. Serais-je une personne qui mérite de gagner, selon elle?

Et vient finalement le tour de Peeta. Il a déjà le public dans sa poche, les rires et les acclamations fusent de partout. Mais tout se gâtent quand Caesar lui demande s'il a une petite amie. Il secoue la tête, disant que la fille en vue à déjà beaucoup d'admirateurs.

-Je vais te dire : gagne et puis rentre chez toi. Elle t'accueilleras à bras ouverts, non?

-Je ne pense pas, non, répond Peeta en baissant le ton.

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce qu'elle est venu ici avec moi.

Buzzer.

Peeta nous a tous balayés en un clin d'œil, les vingt-trois autres concurrents avec sa déclaration d'amour. Mais moi j'en suis furieuse. Je fonce vers un ascenseur en l'évitant soigneusement. À peine est-il sorti du sien que je lui fonce dessus et le pousse violement contre un pot de fleur. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, mais je sais que je lui cri dessus et que lui ne fait qu'enlever les tessons de poteries de ses mains. Il saigne tellement que je me sens presque mal. Mais je suis toujours furieuse. Haymitch, apparu de je-ne-sais-où, m'empoigne et me plaque contre le mur, me répétant que Peeta m'a aidé. Ma colère retombe tout de suite, et maintenant, je regrette vraiment de l'avoir poussé. Depuis toujours, lui ne veut que m'aider, alors que moi je le blesse constamment.

Une fois calmée et rassasiée, je passe dans le salon avec toute l'équipe pour voir la rediffusion de nos interviews. Vient alors celui de la fille du Sept. J'ai déjà oublié son nom.

-Que pensez-vous d'elle?, je demande tout bas, comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un nous entende. Haymitch réfléchi.

-Elle est très sincère. C'est la gentille géante. Effie hoche de la tête derrière lui.

-Alors..?

-Devenez ses alliés, répond-t-il finalement.

-Mais elle ne veut pas se battre, je proteste. Peeta hoche la tête à son tour, mais faiblement, considérant les paroles d'Haymitch.

-Pour elle, non. Mais pour aider « ceux qui méritent de gagner ». Elle l'a dit elle-même : la défense est son meilleur atout. Tout cela me fait croire qu'elle protègera les tributs avec la plus grande détermination à vivre.

Peeta se refrogne à ces mots. Il semble avoir déjà fait une croix sur l'aide qu'elle pourrait lui apporter.

-Protéger…protéger…qui dit qu'elle en est capable?

-C'est vrai, renchéri Peeta. Durant tout l'entraînement, elle n'a touché qu'une seule fois au sac de frappe. Ou non, plutôt deux fois. Elle l'a frappé, et il lui est revenu en pleine figure!

-Ce n'est pas grave. Si elle est si nulle, elle sera tout de même capable de ralentir n'importe qui. Si elle avait la détermination de vous tuer, ce serait elle qui gagnerait à tous coups.

Je prends ces propos comme une gifle. C'est vrai, je ne dois pas oublier. Je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir sortir de cette arène, je ne dois pas oublier les autres tributs.

C'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. Demain, on nous lâchera dans une arène et nous devrons tout faire pour vivre le plus longtemps possible.


End file.
